Tirate Preasure
Tirate Preasure (also known as Tater world in pippa comics) is an episode of the series Pippa pork. It is the 10th episode of season 1 along with the 10th episode of the series. Summary After a 5 month hiatus, Pippa Pork returns! Transcript NarRATor: It is early morning in Pippaville. The entire Pork family has gotten very... ~camera shows the Pork family in their sitting room. All really bored and sad~ NarRATor: ..lazy. Pippa pork: Father. how long has it been since we've done anything? Father pork: *checking calander* uhhh.... five months Pippa: *sighs* Girge: I've played every GamePig game I have. Eight times. In a row. Gold petpet: *screaming* Muma pork: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DOOOOOO!!!!!!! Suddenly a gigantic boat comes crashing through the wall. pork family: *screaming* YARGH! NarRATor: It is Grampy pork! Grampy pork: MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES IF MY ARRIVAL IS DELAYED, BUT I HAVE COME HERE TO RESCUE YOU BUNCH FROM YOUR BORING, BORING DEMISE. Pippa: Grampy pork! Grampy pork: ANY OF YOU LOT ENJOY TIRATES? Muma pork: nope! Girge: it's me Pippa: me too! Father pork: and me! Grampy pork: WELL THEN, I STRONGLY RECCOMEND THAT YOU CLIMB ABOARD THIS SHIP AND SAIL WITH ME TO FIND BURIED PREASURE Father pork: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~everyone except muma pork jumps really high onto the boat~ ~boat launches into the air very fast~ Girge: W A A A Y A H A Y E E H A H O O O O O O ! ~after a while of flying through the air, the boat finally lands in the water~ Father pork: I can't wait to sail the 7 seas! Pippa: how many seas? Father pork: 6. 6 seas. Pippa: oh good. 5 seas Grampy pork: W E ' R E H E R E ! ~camera shows a giant island with nothing on it~ Grampy pork: everyone begin the digging process in search of the preasure. also i advise that you do not dig too far. as this may result in likely fatal consequences. ~everyone gets shovels~ Pippa while digging: it could be forever until we find the preasure! Father pork: Oh that's alright pippa. after all, this digging is good exersice. right, girge? girge: *digging really fast* GONNAFINDIT.PNG ---- ~meanwhile back at the pork home~ Muma pork:.............i wonder if they'll die out there..... Muma pork:........happy birthday muma pork. ---- Pippa: *finds a box full of antique jewlery* is this the preasure? Gampy pork: NAY. Father pork: *holds up solid gold car* is this it? Grampy pork: NAY! Pippa while digging: What are we even looking for‽ when suddenly Pippa: *finds 500000000 totatoes buried underneath the sand* Grampy pork: WE FOUND IT!!!!! Father pork: are you kidding Grampy pork: *eats a totato* Gramgram pork ran out of totatoes and she already bought all of the ones in the shop. so i went to find my own Pippa: oh my god i'm like wow Grampy pork: Grige! you can stop digging we found the preasure! Girge: *still digging very fast* GONNA FIND IT Grampy pork: girge stop!! Grige: *digging faster* I'M''' GONNA FIND IT''' Grampy pork: GIRGESTOP!!!!!! Girge: *digs more agressively* ~entire island becomes a totato~ Grampy pork: !! this is wonderful! Gramgram will be so happy! alright, let's go home. ~ocean becomes a totato~ Grampy pork: umm.... ~Boat becomes a totato~ Father pork: WHYYYy Grampy pork: This is the worst thing that could ever happen! ~sky turns into a totato~ Pippa: why? Grampy pork: you know what totatoes do, right? Pippa: taste good? Grampy pork: NO! THEY MELT!!!! Pippa: wait what-- ~everything starts melting~ everyone: ~screaming~ Pippa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Girge: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Father pork: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Muma pork: ~from pork home~ called it. knew this would happen called it Gramgram pork: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Grampy pork: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Clone pork: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Susan lamb: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Dr dark move: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Mr full: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Muma cabbit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Eleily pachyderm: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA To hiv: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Doner protection: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Fred wolf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Rabba cabbit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Obesity secrets: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Porman horse: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Joe sawhorse AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Cinnamon loan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THE END! Category:Pippa pork Category:Pippa pork Episodes Category:Crazy Category:Too much language for kids Category:Too much violence for a kid Category:Episodes with death Category:LOL Category:Episodes where the pippaverse is destroyed Category:Fanon Category:Rated 18